Blended Family
by LindsaylovesPacey
Summary: It's 5 years later and Rachel Berry is living it up in NYC, just like she always knew she would. One day she gets a phone call from her birth mother that will inevitably change her entire life! Puck/Rachel future fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_** all rights belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox…I'm only borrowing the characters for a little bit of fun writing! I also don't own the song **_**Hot Mess**_**, that belongs to Cobra Starship and anything else referenced is also not mine!**

Blended Family

Rachel Berry was currently starring in a new play that had landed in New York City a year ago. She had been extremely excited to get the part. After she'd graduated from high school, her dads had gotten her an apartment and she had done the rest. They had given her a window of two years to break into show biz, stating that if she was unsuccessful, she would enroll in some college either there or in Ohio. She had reluctantly agreed.

Last night's performance had been a great one, she was just getting in this Wednesday am at six o'clock when she received an unusual phone call. She had barely locked all her deadbolts when her phone started ringing. The "Hot Mess" ring tone echoed loudly through her loft apartment. Scrambling to flip it open and finish locking the door was proving to be a difficult task for someone as inebriated as she was at the moment.

"Hello?" Rachel knew she slurred that, but she didn't care right now.

"Rachel? Hi, it's Shelby…your mom." Rachel nearly dropped the phone.

"Why are you calling me? It's six in the morning and I just got in from last night's cast party. I haven't spoken to you in five fucking years. Why now?" Okay so maybe she shouldn't have downed so many glasses of wine. Because she's being a snappy drunken bitch.

"Um, you're right, Rachel. I should have waited at least a few more hours. But I've been up all night myself. Rach, I got some really bad news yesterday…" Shelby trails off here, and before she can continue, Rachel is sighing audibly.

"What bad news?" Rachel sounds exhausted and indifferent to her "mother" but, hellfire, she never cared to contact Rachel before. It seems odd that she would be calling now. After five years?

"I um…I'm sick. The doctors said that I'm actually dying, from breast cancer. You're my next of kin and I don't have anyone else. I want you, Beth, and I to get to know each other. Before it's too late." This was not the kind of conversation Rachel envisioned having after such a successful night. And wow…she hadn't thought about Beth in years either. Rachel suddenly felt very dizzy.

"Where are you, Shelby? Still in Ohio?" Rachel tries desperately to compose herself. The only mother she's _never _known is dying and she hadn't even thought of the fact that Puck and Quinn's little girl was technically her _sister_.

"Yeah, I am. I have to go wake Beth for school. She's in Kindergarten this year. I would really love for you to come visit as soon as you're available. It would mean…so much to me, Rach." Rachel smiles to herself, she really wanted to have a mother, her dads had been great. They still were, coming to see her perform at every chance they could get away from Lima. But there was something about a girl and her mother, or at least she'd always heard that.

"Okay, I'll try to get there this weekend. Call me if you need or want to talk about anything, Shelby." Once her "mother" said thank you and goodbye, Rachel walked over to her bed and laid diagonally across it.

She was completely exhausted physically and now she felt it mentally and emotionally! Shelby Corcoran calling her at six in the morning, giving her this news, is just something she'd never thought she'd ever hear. Especially from this woman, whom gave her up from birth and again at sixteen. Only to adopt another little girl, without ever having any sort of relationship with the first one. It was all too much, she didn't want to think about it, but it kept playing over and over in her mind.

Her tears came unexpectedly fast, her _mother_ was dying and her _sister _was going to be alone…unless Rachel could form a relationship with the two before it was too late.

_Lima, Ohio_

_Five hours later…_

Noah Puckerman had just gotten back into town. He had spent the last year traveling around the United States. He had been working odd end jobs and decided to come home and finally get a permanent one. He had actually earned a degree in Digital Media at James A. Rhodes State College. Puck still couldn't believe he'd made it into community college with Finn who had earned his degree in Humanities. They had been so hell bent on getting out of Lima that it made no sense at first. Finn of course was still here, working for the town Mayor. Believe it or not, Finn's experience being co-captain in glee club had inspired him to become a public speaker. While Puck's degree had been inspired by the cartoon pictures he'd drawn of former classmates all over McKinley High's bathrooms. He was now able to get a job in animation or video games, another of his loves.

He stood outside his mother's house, ringing the doorbell. He hoped like hell she was home. He knew his sister was at school, but his mom had obviously changed the locks because his key was no longer working.

"Shit!" Puck screamed as he tried for the fourth time to unlock the door. And tried the bell just once more. No answer.

He began wondering around the house looking for another way in; an open window or the back door?

He didn't see any open windows, that kinda blows! So now he was standing outside the back door. He turned the handle, it moved but didn't open…this door had a new deadbolt on it. But no worries, a misspent youth had its advantages. He took out his driver's license and slid it inside the door jam and voila! It opened. He rubbed his hand together in an attempt to congratulate his inner criminal.

The house looked the same, hell he'd only been gone a year. He wondered if his room was still as messy as he had left it. Puck pounded up the stairs and into the first room at the top.

"Damn. Someone's been busy in here. This shit is sparkling! Go mom!" Puck expressed his inner thoughts aloud, probably because he didn't like being in such a quiet place. He instantly dropped his travel back pack on the floor and laid down on his made bed. It was relaxing to be home and not being in some random hotel or sleeping on the subway, depending on where he'd end up for the night. He quickly fell asleep wondering if Finn would be available later.

_New York City_

Rachel woke up a few hours later, she looked at her phone. One o'clock, she was still so sleepy though she knew she needed to get up and start talking to some airline. She needed a flight for Friday night, luckily this weekend was a big deal convention at the theater. She would be off and able to visit Lima. She supposed she should be happy to see her dads again, though she needed to call them first and let them know what was going on. Shelby hadn't said it was a secret after all, so she could tell them.

Rachel ate some brunch with a Bloody Mary to ease the hangover. Then called her dads to let them know she would be coming home this weekend. They were excited, then she explained why and that made them very concerned as well.

"I don't know, dad. She didn't say how long she had to live. That didn't come up. She just said she'd gotten the news yesterday. Yes, I know. I think that's what she's going for, she wants to ensure Beth's well being." Rachel was a bit annoyed, cause her dad was speaking to her like a child. She was 21 goddamn years old now. But she also understood he was worried about _her_ well being. Something he seemed to condemn Shelby about for not considering right now. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Rachel, I'm just worried this might be too much for you to handle. I mean, she's not been around or there for you and now she expects you to be there for her and the daughter she adopted." Dad, Jeffrey, sounds a little upset. Not nearly as upset as daddy, Brian, would have been. Because Brian is more the "mommy" of the dads. Rachel gets both points of views. It would be nice to get a _woman's_ opinion on some things. Rachel just looks at it as there is still some time to be a daughter with a mom and a sister.

Once she hangs up with Jeffrey, she starts thinking back to how she felt being around someone else's little sister. And oddly that someone is the biological father of her adopted sister. The world is very STRANGE.

_Lima_

"Noah? Noah? NOAH!" Ariel Puckerman's voice was soft at first, then increased in volume as she shook her big brother. She was trying desperately to wake him.

"Huh, wha? Ariel, shit! You scared the hell out of me!" Puck finally woke up, he wasn't sure it was the shouting or the jolt from being woken that had him dazed and confused.

"How did you get in here, shithead?" Ariel's hazel eyes burned into his as she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. She was pretty scary for a fifteen year old. Her dark brown hair was cut into one of those stacked in the back bobs with it chin length in front, she had thick purple streaks framing her face and a nose ring.

"I used my license, cause the fucking locks have been changed!" Now that he was fully awake, Puck was pissed. And he was really disappointed in his sister's appearance, "why the hell did you do that to your face? What's with the purple shit in your hair and that ring in your schnozz?"

"Look, asshole, mom is allowing me to express myself. Aren't you kinda like the pot calling the kettle black? You had that Mohawk." Ariel pointedly replies. He rolls his eyes then pulls her in for a hug. She rolls hers as well but squeezes only slightly.

"So, why are the locks different? Was she _trying _to keep me out?" Puck genuinely seems concerned that maybe his mom has finally snapped and wants nothing to do with him.

Ariel sighs, "No. We got broken in a few times, they didn't take anything. Cause I screamed when I heard the door kicked in, I guess they got scared and left."

Puck thinks about this, _shit_. If only he were living here again, maybe these things wouldn't happen. He bets it's some punk ass kid who's realized there's no man in the house.

"Well, that shit won't happen again. Cause I'm here and I'll parade around outside the house so they know there's a man here now!" He puffs his chest up in that protective cretin way. Ariel laughs, because she's seriously missed him. Imagine that.

"Fine. But don't you go eating up all the fucking food in the house. Mom lets me do the shopping since she's working so much. But I imagine she might actually be relieved to see you're back." The siblings smile at each other, but say nothing more. They just start playfully jabbing each other in the shoulder. Until Ariel puts up a hand while laughing and explains she's got homework.

Puck thinks it's weird that his sister has changed so much in just a year, but he's actually somewhat missed her too. He supposes his mother will be surprised to know how he got in and probably disappointed. Seeing how that's what has happened since he's been gone, a few break ins. He feels like it's his fault, but he had to get out of Lima for at least a little while.

Finn is really surprised to hear from Puck that evening, but he's excited too. His best friend is back in town, possibly for good and he's dying to hear about the traveling. Puck sent postcards home to his mother and Finn. It was something he thought would be cool for them to see what he'd been up to.

They agree to have dinner at the Puckerman's after Mrs. Puckerman insisted that Finn come over and possibly because she wants her son to stay home because she hasn't seen him in so long.

Suddenly things are feeling like they're back in high school all over again, but Puck doesn't mind. Neither does Finn, hell even Ariel is a little stoked that she's having a family dinner with someone other than her insane mother. The conversation is good and easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline…if the writers would like to borrow it, feel free to contact me via my FF account ; )**

_Lima, dinner with the Puckermans_

Everyone has been sitting there eating for a few minutes, when Mrs. Puckerman suddenly realizes she wanted to tell Noah something when she found out he was here.

"I saw that Corcoran woman today. What's her name…Shelby?" She looks to the ceiling as if she could pull the answer out of the air. Puck stiffens, surely his mother hasn't forgotten that's whom adopted _his _little girl!

"You mean the woman who adopted Beth?" He sounds a little more pissed than he means too, _tell me you honestly didn't forget that shit, Ma!_

"I knew who she was, I'm sorry if I sounded like I didn't. I just couldn't remember her first name, Noah! Besides, don't take that tone with me young man…I don't care if you are 21, you're still my son. I brought you into this world and I can take you out!" His mother's threats have never worked on him. He rolls his eyes, then laughs. At first his mother looks like she's going to explode, then she finally starts laughing too.

"Wow, mom. Seriously? That was so ridiculous!" Ariel joins in and soon the uncomfortable expression on Finn's face dissolves and he grins. Yep, just like high school.

"So, what did she say? Did you talk to her?" Puck's curiosity is on fire. He wonders if she was being a good mother to Beth. She probably was, better than she'd been to Rachel. _That's someone he hadn't thought about in a while. From time to time her face still makes an appearance in his dreams. What? Screw you if you don't understand that hot Jew girl fantasy he had back in high school!_

"Yeah, I did. Apparently she's meeting up with Rachel this weekend so that she, Beth, and Rachel can get to know each other. I thought that was nice…" Puck finds that moment a difficult one to swallow his food. He interrupts his mother, but not to annoy her.

"After five years? She wants to play family?" Mrs. Puckerman seems taken back. Finn spits out his tea and Ariel stares in disbelief. Puck looks at them, "What?"

"Dude, that's pretty awesome! I mean, yeah it took her long enough to realize she should get to know Rachel. But don't you think that would be good for Rachel and Beth?" Finn interjects. _Really, dude? WTF? _Puck doesn't get Finn sometimes. He's guessing this statement comes from that Humanities degree Finn got at Rhodes.

"Yeah, but why now? Did she say, Ma?" Puck won't let it go and it is starting to bother his mother. She frowns, but answers him.

"No, Noah. She didn't, but she has that right, don't you think?" Mrs. Puckerman looks expectantly at her son. He mumbles a whatever and his tone seems to scream _drop it_.

Of course, Finn doesn't get that either so he gives his opinion again,

"I think that is great! Hey, you think maybe we could all hang out? Rachel, you, and me?" Finn looks at Puck, who seems darker than he was a minute ago. His face is so red, it's almost purple.

"Uh, Finn? Maybe you should move on, Noah's a tad pissed. See his face? It's scary." Ariel decides to intervene. Smart girl, his sister. Finn actually pays attention now, mutters a _sorry_ and digs right into his food again. Mrs. Puckerman decides she'll talk to him in the morning when they've all mellowed.

"It's cool, dude. I'm sorry for getting so mad. That's a sore subject." Puck decides to cut Finn some slack. Finn nods his understanding and asks if Puck wants to go out and shoot some pool. He agrees, and that's where they spend the rest of the night. Playing pool and drinking a few beers. It eases some of Puck's tension, but not all of it. He really isn't digging the fact that his daughter and Rachel Berry are now _related_. And he only admits it to himself after say, five mugs of Budweiser, that he kind of even misses the chick that made him want to light himself on fire back in the day.

_New York City_

_Friday morning_

Rachel has figured the distance from New York City to Lima is approximately 532 miles. If she drives at 70 mph she can be there in 7 and a half hours. She decides this will be a better way of getting home. She will have plenty of time to go over what she'd like to say to Shelby. And it gives her enough time to calm her nerves, she will listen to her iPod in the rental car and it will keep her busy. She is really stressed right now. She researches a breast cancer sight. She's not sure what kind Shelby has, but she wants to familiarize herself before starting a conversation about it.

She has packed her things and placed them in the trunk of that car. Her iPod is plugged in and she's ready to hit the road. Once she's been driving a few minutes, her mind starts going into overdrive.

That's when she thinks of Beth, she begins to wonder what the little girl looks like? Will she still have Quinn's blonde hair or maybe it's darkened now…she is half-Jewish. Right? The fact that she's about to meet Noah Puckerman's daughter is slightly alarming to her. _She's my sister and she's part of Noah. I really hope she doesn't have either of her biological parents' attitudes. _Rachel is rambling to herself during an inner monologue, but that's what she does. She doesn't speak her thoughts out loud as much as she used to. Apparently, people don't appreciate that sort of straight forwardness _all_ the time. So she muddles through the thought process. What if Shelby hasn't told Beth about her being adopted. Rachel realizes that she looks almost identical to Shelby, what will Beth's reaction be to that? Will she start to wonder why she looks so differently from her mother? What if that's something Shelby doesn't have time to tell Beth and that responsibility falls to Rachel?

So much is going through her mind, that she doesn't realize that her iPod has started from the very beginning of her song list. She sees a road sign, and realizes she's one hour outside of Lima. _Welcome home, Rachel_.

_Puckerman Residence_

Puck wakes up in a very anxious mood, at first he's not sure why. Then it hits him, it's _Friday_. This is the day his mother said Rachel was coming into town, because his mom and Rachel's daddy(?) Brian work together. He can never remember whom she calls dad and whom she calls daddy. _And why the fuck _is he debating this at eight o'clock in the morning? He scrubs his palms against his cheeks and thinks maybe he should shave.

Ariel is apparently not going to school today, some sort of teacher workday bullshit. So of course she's sitting in the kitchen when he goes down for breakfast.

"Wow, you look like shit, bro. You really ought to shave, ew." She is even more grossed out when he grabs her head and rubs his stubble on her face. He finds that absolutely hilarious!

"Yeah, well you should get a part-time job on these teacher workdays. Keep yourself busy and whatnot." Ariel rolls her eyes and fires back a response.

"Yeah, well you just need to get a fucking job and stop eating all the food! Jeez, Noah…at least I'm still in school!"

"You know what, brat? I _am_ going to get a job because _I _went to college and earned a degree. Let's see if you do that!" They are playfully yelling at each other. It's been so long since he's had anyone to banter with. You know, traveling like he did, he never really was in one place long enough to make acquaintances, much less friends. She waves a dismissive hand in his direction before trotting off to the living room to watch television.

He just shakes his head, she's a pain! He busies himself with his breakfast and inevitably his thoughts lead back to the girl coming in on the wind today. Rachel Berry was never really his type of girl, he dug those short skirts and knee socks, but that was the extent of things. Okay, maybe that's a lie…he spent an entire week as her boyfriend and it hadn't been too bad. Then he'd been around her again during the "Run Joey Run" shitvid she'd made him do. And after that, I guess you could say they sort of became friends. He did a duet with her to make Finn jealous. That was like her main objective in high school (outside of glee), making his best friend jealous. The last thing he remembers about Rachel Berry is the fact that she got down and dirty during _one _football game with him and the rest of the guys. They actually won that one with the girls' help. Why was he thinking about her? _It's weird_.

He needed to get out of this house and busy himself with _something_. Finn was at work, so he was totally alone in that sense. Matt and Mike had moved away right after high school after receiving scholarships to Ohio State University. Football was their ride, even though their team sucked ass, apparently the brothers from another mother were really amazing ball players! _Shit_, he'd figure something out.

_Just inside Lima City limits_

_Two o'clock pm_

"Hey, Shelby. I'm here, yeah, okay. Let me drop off my things at my parents' house and I'll meet you where ever you want me to." Rachel managed to drive and talk on her cell at the same time, she'd put away her iPod about thirty minutes before hitting town. Dead, she always forgot to charge that damn thing.

She decides to stop at a gas station before going to her parents' house to grab a snack. She's been driving for so long and ate lunch somewhat early because she'd not eaten breakfast. She pulls up to the 7/11 and sees a familiar pickup truck parked in front of the door. _No. Fucking. Way_. Calm down, Rach. He's just a person. Her stomach is knotting and she feels as if she is going to heave. She takes several deep breaths, an exercise she's learned from performing, to center herself.

When she walks inside, she doesn't see him. Relief washes over her, _maybe that truck belongs to someone else_. So she goes about her business without a second thought. She is perusing the store's limited selection when she nearly bumps into someone a foot in front of her. Immediately, the voice is angry _and_ recognizable.

"Dammit, Berry! Would you watch where you're going, hobbit?" Puck leers at her, her face is defiant.

"Shut it, Puckerman! One would think after five years that you would be more mature! _Hobbit_, was it?" She tilts her head as she says the last part.

The clerk behind the counter thinks he might need to call the sheriff. These two look as if they could start throwing punches at the other any minute.

Rachel stares at Puck, her face softens as soon as his does. He smiles a toothy grin and she returns the favor. The clerk is obviously confused now, cause they are just staring at each other, not saying anything after such a passionate opening. Maybe he should get some popcorn. This could be interesting.

"C'mere! How the hell ya been, Rach?" Puck grabs Rachel in a hug, he'd only wanted to get a rise out of her. She hugs him back as well, though she really thinks he needs to go back to school for a refresher on the English language.

"I've been great! I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I'm in a play on Broadway now." She beams, he smirks.

"Of course you are, and did you really just say 'toot'? That's considered potty mouth where I'm from." He jokingly replies, but tells her congratulations. He's kind a proud of her, and he's not _ever_ going to tell her that! She playfully slaps his chest.

"Same old Noah." She lets it roll off her tongue, his name has never sounded so good to him as it does right now.

"So, you wanna grab a snack and head to the park?" He inquires, he really would like to know what's going on with Shelby and his…_her _daughter.

"Um, well that sounds pleasant. But I've really got to get to my dads'. I have to drop off my things. I'm only going to be in town for the weekend, and I'm pretty booked. Rain check on the park?" As much as she would love to catch up with Noah, and she probably will have to in a business sort of way very soon, she really needs to meet with Shelby.

"Yeah, okay. Good seeing you, Rach. You look great, by the way." He smiles flirtatiously and gives her a quick hug. She thanks him for the compliment.

Outside the store, they go their separate ways and she wonders just how soon she'll be seeing Noah again. And he wonders just why the hell she didn't mention Shelby or Beth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_** all rights belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox…I'm only borrowing the characters for a little bit of fun writing! **

A/N: Okay, people…I have over 700 hits on this fic and only 4 reviews? My confidence level is dropping! Show some love people! Let me know what you think, or whether or not you even like it! Okay, enough with the babble, on ward!

**Blended Family**

Rachel watched as Noah drove away from the 7/11. He looked so damn good, even with the stubble on his face. That was so sexy and manly, a far cry from the boy she knew in high school. He still had his alarming good looks and sex appeal, only heightened by the maturity from the last five years. It really had been nice seeing him again, even for such a short moment. She would definitely have to talk with him soon, now she had to go see her, uh Shelby. Rachel wasn't sure if she could call her mom or even refer to her as mother right now. Everything was still sinking in, and Rachel really was nervous on top of all of it.

"Hey, Shelby. Yeah, I finally made it to my dads'. No I ran into someone, my car is fine. Thank you for asking. Where would you like me to meet you? Okay, got it. See you soon." Rachel hung up her phone. Apparently Beth was about to be out of school, Shelby had asked her to meet them at the recreation center. She'd said that Beth had cheerleading, figures.

Rachel pulled up to the rec center, she took some calming breaths and walked inside. It wasn't hard to spot Shelby. But where was Beth? Rachel was looking around for the blonde girl, but didn't see her.

"Hey, Rachel. I'm so glad you could make it. Wow, how gorgeous are you?" Shelby wrapped her arms around Rachel in a greeting hug. At first Rachel was hesitant, but decided to hell with it! _This is your mother and she's dying and wants a relationship with you. Don't continue this anger, this hurt, or this hate. _Rachel scolded herself.

"Thank you, Shelby. I don't feel gorgeous right now. I feel exhausted. Anyway, where's Beth?" Rachel saw the hurt in Shelby's face when she couldn't say _mother_ or _mom_. Rachel chose to ignore this for now, come on. This is awkward but she's willing to give it a try.

"Right over there. She's on the end." Shelby points to a dark haired girl on the end of the line of half pint cheerleaders. Wow, Beth looks more like Noah now then she did when she was born.

"Now, _she's_ gorgeous! Wow, I thought she'd still be blonde like Quinn." Rachel states conversationally. Shelby shakes her head.

"Thank you, but her hair actually started turning shades darker a little each month until she was a year old. Then…bam! That Jewish heritage came shining through." Shelby laughs at the disbelief on her oldest daughter's face.

"So, does she know…about me or um, them?" Rachel isn't sure how to start this conversation. But it's something she has to learn if she's to take care of her sister when that time comes.

"Yeah, well about you. She knows that I adopted her after I allowed you to be adopted by Jeffery and Brian. But about Noah and Quinn? No, she doesn't know her biological parents' names. I never told her. She asks all the time, but I don't know if I should tell her." Shelby seems to be looking into the past or picturing the future, her voice is distant.

"When did you tell her? About her being adopted?" Rachel asks. She's looking at Beth herself and it's strange to see how much she can actually see _herself _in the little girl. Obviously not biologically, but the determination on her sister's face, the way she's very in tuned with the squad, and the way she's concentrating on being perfect while doing the routine. All the strive Rachel has. She's smiling now.

"I told her after I found out about having cancer. I told her that I was sick, she's so smart and mature for her age. I guess I didn't want to lie to her. Please, help me, Rachel? I am so sorry for not getting to know you so many years ago. But I really want you and Beth to be close, I just hope you can forgive me one day for the way I've acted towards you…"

"Please, _mom_. I forgive you, you didn't know how to act anymore than I did back then. I promise you I will be here for you and Beth." Rachel places an arm around her mother's shoulders at this last statement. Shelby leans her head against Rachel's and tears start streaming down her cheeks. She's happy and sad all at once.

Happy because her daughter has forgiven her, sad because she waited five years to get to know her daughter.

"I am truly blessed to have you and Beth as my daughters. Would you like to meet your sister?" Shelby sniffs, wiping her tears away. She doesn't want to alarm Beth. Rachel just nods, she's excited and nervous.

Once practice ends, Beth Corcoran comes jogging to her mother. She notices Rachel and immediately her face brightens. She's hugs her mother briefly before flinging herself at Rachel.

"Rachel? Rachel! My sister! Look, Gabby, this is my sister Rachel Berry! The one who's on Broadway!" Beth is overly excited, even more so than Rachel imagined she would or even could be. She beams with pride at the way her sister tells, well gloats, to the other girls that _her_ sister is a star.

"Oh, wow! Hey, little sister! How are you? It's nice to finally meet you…I" Rachel is cut off by Beth's tight grip around her neck.

"Yay! You're here! Okay, so mom says we're going to spend some time together. I have to show you my room it's awesome!" This is probably the most grown up five year old Rachel has ever known, besides herself of course. Beth is exactly how Rachel was at this age, which is so odd to her because she didn't grow up with Shelby. Nor did she ever remember Noah being this grown up when they were children. Maybe Quinn was, but Rachel wouldn't know about her, she didn't grow up friends with Quinn, she'd only met her in high school. But Rachel had known Noah almost all her life, since their parents worshiped at the same temple.

Shelby's smile was hard to hide, and so was Beth's enthusiasm. Rachel started feeling her nerves dissolve and happiness take over. She had a mother and a sister now, she didn't plan on wasting these moments today. Once they'd reached the Corcoran residence, Rachel was pulled all over by Beth.

First she took Rachel to her bedroom, it was filled with any and everything a five year old could want. Even things, Rachel herself wanted at this age, like a ballet bar on one mirrored wall. A stereo that came equipped with surround sound. _Wow_, Rachel thought. Beth has _everything_! Her happiness was darkened for just a moment as this thought crossed her mind, would she be able to give Beth these things once she was her guardian? She was quickly pulled from her reverie as Beth showed her the rest of the house.

Shelby just laughed at Beth's energy, it seemed it had gone up since Rachel introduced herself. This made Shelby very warm inside, watching her daughters together. Happy was an understatement right then.

A few hours later, the three females sat down to dinner together. Rachel had called her dads and told them that her mother had invited her to eat with she and her little sister. Jeffrey and Brain were miffed, but understood that she needed this.

Dinner was delicious, and the conversation was even better! They talked about so many things, getting to know one another. She found she really had a lot in common with both Shelby and Beth. She supposed that should be weird, but wasn't . She smiled brightly, her phone began vibrating, she hadn't wanted to be interrupted but she didn't recognize the number. She excused herself from the table, and walked into the kitchen away from dinning room.

"Hello? Noah?" Rachel's face seemed hot, almost like she'd been lit on fire. How had he gotten her number? She was surprised and intrigued.

"Hey, Rach. I called your house. Your dads gave me your cell, hope it's okay. I was wondering if you would be free for the park tomorrow?" Noah Puckerman asked. He knew she was probably with Shelby and Beth right now. He felt kind of bad that he knew her business and she couldn't fathom why he'd called. Irony is a damn twisted thing.

"Uh, no, Noah. It's fine. I thought I told you at the store that I was pretty busy this weekend. Maybe we could get together another time…" Rachel was cut off by a scream.

"What the hell was that? Rachel? Are you there?" Noah asked frantically.

"I have to call you back, Noah." Rachel hung up her cell and ran back into the dinning room. There was Beth standing over Shelby, who'd collapsed on the floor.

"Rachel, mommy. She started having trouble breathing and fell out of her chair! Help me!" Beth's voice was shaking already from the sobs wracking her small body.

"Mom! Wake up, dammit!" Rachel began shaking Shelby, then took out her cell and dialed 911.

About two hours later, Rachel and Beth were sitting in the emergency room with Rachel's dads. Beth was lying in Rachel's lap, asleep. Jeffrey was talking to the hospital doctor on duty, while Brian was sitting with the girls. Rachel felt her heart beat faster and faster with each passing moment.

"What are they talking about, daddy?" Rachel whispered, Brian shrugged and joined Jeffrey and the doctor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Berry, but Ms. Corcoran has lapsed into a coma. I believe the cancer has spread to her lungs. I told her just days ago that it was a possibility with her Invasive Ductal Carcinoma. I just didn't expect it to spread this rapidly. Or maybe we didn't catch this in as early a stage as I originally thought." Dr. Mann was saying but all Rachel overheard was _coma_.

As soon as Brian rejoined her, he knew that she'd heard. Her facial expression was evidence of that.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. Dr. Mann thinks it's far more progressed than he anticipated." Daddy put an arm around her. She leaned into him as she pulled Beth closer to her chest. Her tears fell then, she wasn't able to stop them.

Rachel couldn't go see Shelby just yet. She had to go back to the house to gather some things for her sister. She'd told her dads this as she walked outside to the rental car she'd followed the ambulance in, taking Beth with her. They agreed that would be best and asked what she planned on doing with Beth. She looked at them as if they'd grown two heads a piece.

"I'm bringing her home with me. She can't stay there without our mother. And I can't stay there with her. So we'll be back at the house later. Okay?" Rachel asked, to which they nodded their understanding.

Rachel wasn't sure if she'd be able to go back home to New York this weekend, must less even this week. She couldn't leave Beth to fend for herself, or Shelby by herself either. Suddenly, Rachel felt very old for her age and very tired.

Beth didn't seem to mind staying at Rachel's dads' house. She was somewhat relieved that her big sister wasn't going to leave her alone. And she was very upset and confused, as any five year old would be at the word coma.

"Does that mean mommy won't wake up?" Beth asked innocently, she couldn't understand it. Rachel found that it was hard for her to answer Beth's question.

"I don't know, Beth. She might, or she might not. I guess we'll have to wait til the doctors know more, then we will know more too." Rachel placed a hand on her little sister's shoulder. Beth leaned into her big sister's hip.

"Okay. Can I go to bed now, Rach?" Beth's face was red from crying and she was still sleepy even though she'd slept a good while at the hospital. Rachel just nodded and let Beth take her bed, she could sleep in the guest room. She thought about calling Noah. He sounded really worried when she'd spoken to him last.

"Hello?" A girl answered the number Rachel assumed to be Noah's cell.

"Um, hi. Is Noah there? This is Rachel." The girl squealed in her ear as she screamed for Puck.

"Ariel, shut the hell up! Hello? Rachel, you there?" He was screaming at first, his voice softened when he said her name, though.

"Yeah. Hey, Noah. Sorry about earlier, I um…" She wasn't sure how to explain this to him or even if she really wanted to. He was her friend, however. She took a chance.

"I um…I was with Shelby, er my mom. And, and Beth." She wasn't sure how else to say it, but the words came tumbling out before she could think on it anymore.

"Was that," he swallowed, "Beth that screamed?" Rachel could hear the anxiety in his voice. She wanted to ease it immediately.

"Yeah, Shelby collapsed while we were eating and Beth was in there with her alone…" Before she could get out much more, he said almost guiltily.

"Because you were on the phone with me. Got it." He seemed pissed at himself.

"Noah, it's not your fault. Please don't sound like that, I can hear the guilt in your voice through the phone." She says quietly.

"I guess you really are a little psychic, huh? Just like you used to say in glee." He laughed nervously at that for a moment. Rachel rolled her eyes slightly.

"Yeah, I guess so. My mother is sick, Noah. She has a form of breast cancer." Rachel puts all her business out there, she's not sure why.

"Wow." Is all he can think to say at that minute. But he regains some control before opening his mouth again, "Are you okay? I mean, I know you're not. But how are you coping?"

Rachel has to admit she's somewhat surprised at his maturity, especially since he was so immature in the beginning of their encounter at the store. And she's also very pleased that she can talk to someone who is non-biased about her feelings. She continues discussing today's events. She's not even stunned when he asks about Beth.

"How's Beth taking all this? I wonder what she's like now." He has never openly talked about Beth with _anyone_, least of all Rachel. This does astonish her. But she can tell he's been honestly thinking about his little girl. He never wanted to give her up in the first place. However, thinking it was all Quinn's decision, he never pressed for his rights.

"She's upset. You know, anyone would be, but she's really an amazing kid, Noah. Your daughter, my sister. That sounds so back woods to me!" It's Rachel's turn to laugh nervously.

"Yeah, that is fucked up, huh? My kid is your sister…wow. Well, thank you, Rachel. For being there for her." His voice is full of concern and agony.

"Noah? With our mother in the hospital right now, Beth and I need to get away and do something fun. Would you, like to…hang out with us, tomorrow?" Rachel's never felt such a tidal wave of emotions at one time. She's sad, nervous, amazed, and concerned all in the same breath.

"Rachel, that would be totally awesome. Yeah, I would actually love that. See you tomorrow." He is ecstatic, so is Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_** all rights belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox…I'm only borrowing the characters for a little bit of fun writing! **

**Blended Family**

Rachel closed her phone, sighed and made her way to the guest room. She was exhausted, mentally, emotionally, and physically. Which was no surprise to her, though she was nervous as well. Had she really just asked to hang out with her sister's biological father? That is going to be so awkward. But she needed to deal with him and Beth's situation eventually. And Rachel had never been a procrastinator. She had always dove headfirst into everything. Why should this be any different? Well, it may be. She thought more, how will this affect Beth? She hadn't even considered what her sister might think of this man that would be hanging around them. Rachel laughed softly to herself, she as a five year old would have been talking about suing if that man was a pervert. Hopefully, Beth wouldn't be that way. Rachel finally drifted to sleep, and it came swifter than she thought it would.

Noah hung up the phone he'd been using in the kitchen. His mother looked at him strangely when he rejoined she and Ariel in the living room.

"What was that about? You seemed upset at first, now you're smiling like a Cheshire cat." His mother commented.

"Yeah, um…I was pretty upset. Well not upset, but concerned. Anyway that's not important. The important thing is that I'm going to see Rachel and Beth tomorrow." He answered. The smile was still plastered on his face.

His mother had been sipping coffee and at his revelation, she'd choked on it. "What? You're going…what?" His smile disappeared at her reaction.

Ariel stopped mid-bite of her ice cream, and just stared at the interaction between her mother and her brother.

"Jeez, Ma. Okay, I know it's fucked up," his mother gives a look indicating her disapproval of his language, "it's screwed up," he amends, "But I need to see her."

He's of course talking about Beth, but his mother's eyebrow raises at his last words.

"Beth, mom. I need to see Beth. Godda…" his mother's stern look makes him cut that last word. "_Gosh, _I want to know what she looks like, and what kind of person she is. I realize she's only five, but don't kids develop their personalities early on?"

Mrs. Puckerman is impressed at his thoughts. "Yes, Noah. But I'm just slightly worried how this will affect you and her. She's a little girl, who's never known you as her father. And if you even indicate this to her, even subtly, it could send her into a whirlwind of emotions. Do you understand?" She looks at him expectantly.

He nods, "I understand that. But I want her to know she has a dad. Rachel said that Shelby is dying, ma. She has cancer." His mother looks saddened by this information.

"I had no idea, Noah. But that still doesn't warrant you or give you the authority to tell Beth whom you are." She's rubbing her head now. Apparently, this is disconcerting news to her. She's feeling sorry for Shelby, Rachel, and Beth at one time. Ariel even seems concerned.

"How do you think I feel, knowing that _Rachel Berry _will be raising _my _daughter if Shelby dies? Rachel is a good person, but she's not Beth's parent. I am. And I need to figure this out on my own as far as that goes." Puck doesn't really dislike Rachel, but for her to raise his daughter when _he _could do so, is something he's going to look into.

"Noah, _promise me_. Promise me that you will not jeopardize Beth's feelings _or_ Rachel's feelings." His mother pleads with him. He rolls his eyes, but he concedes to think about it. While he will be researching his rights as a parent in the meantime.

_The next morning_

Rachel was awakened by Beth jumping onto the guest bed the next morning. The little girl's dark head bobbed with her bouncing, but she got right by Rachel's ear asking what they were going to have for breakfast.

Rachel yawned, pulled back from Beth's impatient expression, and told her she wasn't sure what her dads had. Beth rolled her eyes in a very Puckerman fashion, causing Rachel to flinch. Oh, hell no!

"Beth, can you back up just a bit. I'm not used to people getting that close to my face so early in the morning. And we'll go down and ask my dads what we'll have in a moment, okay?" Rachel watched her sister's face go from impatient to downright angry.

"Rachel Barbara Berry! You get your fanny out of this bed this instant and make me some eggs, woman!" Beth's blue eyes, so much like Quinn's, blazed. Rachel immediately started laughing. This girl was a hoot! She also sounded alarmingly like Noah at the _woman_ part.

"Okay, okay. Don't kill me, little one! I'm getting up." Rachel was still smiling as she excused herself to the bathroom adjacent to the guest room. Beth tapped her foot outside the door as she waited for Rachel to come out.

The rest of the morning crept by, she'd made her sister some eggs as commanded. Then the two of them sat down to eat. Rachel opted for coffee and a muffin that dad always kept in the house. The brand muffins with cranberries baked in were her favorite. So she was currently enjoying one as her cell started ringing.

"Hello? This is she, great! Yes, okay, thank you. I really need this time off to be here for my sister and mother." Rachel closed her phone, sitting it next to her plate on the table. Beth's curious look caught her attention.

"That was my director, he said he was going to get my understudy to fill in for me until we can figure out what's going on with mom. How are your eggs, little one?" Beth's face fell for a moment, then she smiled.

"I like your nickname for me. It's nice, I love you Rachel. You're an awesome big sister. The eggs are good."

"I love you too. Good, glad you like them. Okay, well I have some news for you. I know you're sad, we both are, about mom. But I have a friend who's offered to take us to the park today. Well, we're going to meet him, as I don't trust his driving. Would that be okay?" Rachel watched as Beth thought this over. She really was something else!

"Yeah, that sounds fun. But, Rach, when can we see mommy? I miss her. It's nice being here with you, but I'm a little scared of being away from her. You know?" Beth stuck her hair behind her ear, the way Rachel always had, the way she'd seen Shelby do also.

"I know you are. And yes, we can see her after while. I spoke to Dr. Mann while you were in the bathroom earlier. He said that she's still sleeping. But we can try to talk to her. Apparently, coma patients can still hear what's going on around them." Rachel explained, she hoped Beth understood what she had said. Beth quietly said okay and went back to her breakfast. Then she seemed to realize something. Rachel watched the emotions change so quickly on her little sister's face. Wow, she would be great in theatre!

"Who's the friend? What's his name?" Beth asked, obviously she'd caught that Rachel had said _him_ and _his_.

"Oh, his name is Noah. Noah Puckerman, he's a friend of mine from high school and he also goes to Temple with me." Rachel declared.

"What's temple? Is that a club?" Beth inquired, this caused Rachel to giggle a little.

"No, _Temple_ is where I go to church. Hasn't mommy ever taken you to church? Or something like that?" Rachel hadn't even thought to ask Shelby about that. How had her mother been practicing religion with her sister, or if she even had a faith.

"No, she never took me anywhere like that. I guess she didn't have a temple. We went to a Cathedral. Mommy said we were Catholic." Beth stated. Oh, Rachel hadn't known that. Well, okay, she could deal with that.

"Oh, okay. Well, where? What's the name of the Cathedral?" This was an odd conversation for Rachel. She'd known only one Catholic, Santana Lopez.

"Um, it's called Our Lady of Perpetual Health. It's really nice, has colorful windows and the Priest has a really nice voice. Like you and mommy." Beth smiled wide, thus Rachel did as well.

They finished up their breakfast and headed upstairs to take showers and baths. Rachel thought she should pack a picnic for she, Beth and Noah. Her mind was so full of ideas, that she barely had time to register the fact that her cell was ringing.

"Hello? Hi, Noah. Yes, we're almost ready. No, thank you. I insist I drive Beth and myself. Of course I am, you know I've always disliked your driving. We'll see you soon." Rachel rolled her eyes, something she wasn't really accustomed to. Though, it seemed Beth was rubbing off on her.

"Hey, babe! You guys ready? Would you like me to pick you up? Rach, what the hell? Are you doubting my mad driving skills? Fine, okay. See ya soon." Puck hung up his cell, he'd been somewhat disappointed that Rachel seemed so adamant on driving herself.

He really thought it would be more gentlemanly if he drove the girls. But oh well, he'd be seeing them soon. He again thought about his daughter, what she might look like. He knew she most likely had blonde hair like Quinn, but he hoped she was remotely like him in some way.

Both parties arrived at their destination in under twenty minutes, Lima wasn't exactly a big town. Small really. Puck parked his truck next to Rachel in her rental, she'd told him it was a red BMW. He sat there for only a second, gathering his courage. He wasn't that nervous to be hanging with Berry, but he sure as hell was nervous about hanging out with Beth.

Beth Corcoran held tightly to her big sister's hand as the introductions were made. She shook Puck's hand, she was very formal. He suspected that was Berry's influence, maybe Shelby's. He was somewhat floored when he saw her dark hair, but those blue eyes…Quinn's eyes…shocked him too. He didn't see any of the judgment in them that he had seen so many years ago in Q's. He was relieved, and Beth seemed to be studying him very closely.

"Are you Rachel's boyfriend?" Rachel instantly turned red from embarrassment, she hadn't expected Beth to ask such a thing. Puck's laughter was low and seemed to rumble inside his chest.

"No, I'm not. I'm just her friend. So, you're Beth? Nice to meet you, little one." Puck greeted. Beth looked at him oddly, he felt a little self-conscious. "What?"

"That's what Rachel calls me, did she tell you to call me that too?" Beth crossed her arms over her chest. It clearly didn't make her happy that he'd called her what her sister called her. Puck chuckled then.

"No, it just seems to fit you. But what would you like me to call you?" He asked, crossing his own arms over his chest. It looked like the two were having a stand off. Rachel didn't know if she should intervene or allow them to "duke it out". Beth rolled her eyes and said it didn't matter to her and stalked away.

Puck leaned in to whisper to Rachel that he felt like she didn't want him around. Rachel gently told him to give her some time. She was a little shy around people she didn't know. Though, it felt like a lie. Cause Beth hadn't had any issues with Rachel. And they had only met yesterday. He shrugged nervously. And the two followed the little girl whom was already swinging on the playground.

The park was a little deserted, it was still fairly early. Maybe eleven o'clock or so. Rachel and Puck talked quietly amongst themselves about nothing in particular. It was nice, in her opinion, that they could converse so easily with each other. As if it hadn't really been five years since graduation. That being the last time, with the exception of the day before, that they had actually talked.

Puck watched his daughter in amazement. She seemed so much older than five. Rachel had explained to him that Shelby had always spoken to Beth in an adult-like manner anyway. She had told Rachel that she didn't believe in baby talk the night before at dinner. He nodded, he wasn't sure how he'd have talked to her. Probably would have talked baby talk, or forgotten to watch his cursing. Something he was constantly battling with, she probably would know every swear word in the English language. He felt appreciative of Shelby Corcoran in that moment.

"Beth, be careful. Noah and I are going to sit over there at the picnic table, while I set up for lunch. If you need me, just call. Okay?" Rachel said to her sister. Beth had shouted an okay as she got off the swing to play on the slide. Puck was impressed that Rachel seemed to take a pretty decent approach to the parenting thing. He even decided to help her with lunch. They worked together silently for a while before he started asking questions.

"So, what exactly is wrong with Shelby? If you don't mind my asking, that is." Puck was a tad nervous, but he really wanted to know where things stood. Rachel thought about it for a moment.

"She has Invasive Ductal Carcinoma. It's a form of breast cancer that starts in the milk ducts and spreads to other areas. If not carefully monitored. Which apparently they didn't catch in time, cause her Oncologist thinks it's already spread to her lungs." Rachel explained dejectedly. Puck's shock was evident on his face.

"So, what they don't expect her to live much longer? Or they're going to try chemotherapy?" He inquired, Rachel hadn't expected him to know what the options might be to move on to the next level. She was proud of him for actually paying attention once in his life.

"They're not sure. They said there's a possibility of chemo, but she's in a coma, Noah. They think her body is shutting itself down from the pain that's consumed her. Almost like, her body has given up of it's own accord." Tears had sprang to her eyes, she desperately tried to hold them at bay. Puck's arms encircled her instantly; he just pulled her to him in an attempt to make her feel better. She was grateful and a little taken aback. He hadn't done this in a long time.

"Thank you for being here, it's not your place, but thank you anyway." Rachel spoke, her voice quivered from her tears. That almost pissed him off, but he knew she wouldn't take kindly to him yelling.

"It is my place if I put myself here. And I am, you've got a friend to help you cope. I'll be here for Beth and even Shelby, if that's what it takes for me to keep my daughter close to me." Rachel saw the transformation right before her eyes, Noah Puckerman had become a man. A caring, intelligent, respectful man. And that made it hard for her to stay in his arms because of the mixed feelings she was getting. She felt like he still truly was her friend, but it made her weary as well as far as the way he'd said _keep his daughter close_. Would he take her sister away from her? Was that his plan? She stepped back, he looked confused, but let her do as she wanted.

"Thank you, Noah. But I need to ask you something…are you going to take my sister away from me? Because if that's your plan, you're sorely mistaken. I'm not giving her up! She's the only family I have!" Rachel didn't recognize this anger, or even knew where it'd come from. Puck seemed to swell with his own anger, but he took a breath and calmly replied,

"She's my _daughter_, Rachel. I think she needs a father more than she needs a sister." Puck's voice was low.

Neither of them noticed, during they're last few statements, that Beth had come to the picnic table. She was staring at her sister and her? Her what? Her daddy? Her little five year old mind was very confused, and she felt hurt, then anger, and she wasn't sure how to convey that.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, hope this satisfies you guys! Thank you to all who have story alerted me or favorited my story and me as an author! Please review, let me know what you think : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_** all rights belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox…I'm only borrowing the characters for a little bit of fun writing! **

**Chapter 5**

Quinn Fabray had just arrived at her parent's house. She had tried to stay away as much as possible because of the whole kicking her out when she really needed them thing. She loved her parents, but really? WTF? They were horrible to her, she was normally a very forgiving person, but she just couldn't let that go. Yes, she realized it had been five years since they'd done that. But she still wondered how much different her life had been had she not gotten pregnant and had to make the biggest decision she'd make in her life at the tender age of sixteen. She did think about her daughter from time to time, but she realized it wasn't what she'd wanted. Having a child and being a child herself. Didn't really scream life's goal to her. She had been against abortion from the start because there was a person, not an "it", growing inside her. But as far as the whole adoption thing went, she was very thankful for Mrs. Corcoran. And even though she'd put him through hell, Puck had actually been really decent to her. Besides the fighting over to keep her or not, they had been pretty okay with the idea. Or at least she had been, she doesn't think Puck really wanted to give Beth away. _Beth_, it was such a small word. And the hardest one for Quinn to say. Puck deserved to be a dad, but Quinn didn't deserve to be a mother, and she knew that with all her heart. At least not a mother at sixteen, now? No, in another five years? Possibly. She just wasn't in a hurry to be in that situation again. Her mother had always pretended serious issues were blasphemy in their home. And the baby issue was swept under the rug like yesterday's dust. Neither Q's mother nor father even acknowledged the thought, much less the actual being, that was their grandchild. And sometimes that bothered Quinn, but she had grown accustomed to the fact that she had not been ready, and neither had they for a baby. Puck? Puck on the other hand was a much deeper person than Quinn had ever known he could be. And if she could do it all over, she would have _given_ him Beth instead of allowing her to be adopted. At least that way, the little girl could have one decent parent. And she'd never wanted Beth to have to deal with the kind of parents she herself had been given. They were the most shallow, useless people Quinn knew. And she'd learned how to be shallow from them. If it hadn't been for Puck, Mercedes, hell even Rachel, and the other gleeks; Quinn would never have known how _real_ people acted.

So here she was, back in Lima. She'd graduated from high school and instantly chose a college as far away as possible, SCAD University in Savannah, GA. She was in her Junior year of Fashion Design. Something she'd always loved, clothes. And she was doing very well, her grades were high and she'd even be involved the annual summer fashion show this year. The school had this event to showcase the designs of their students. Which was really great for Quinn, she was completely in love with the fact they she would be showcasing her dress designs.

Quinn braced herself for her current visit, she really hated coming home. Her parents were so adamant about her visiting at least once a year, they knew they couldn't ask (or deserve for that matter) any more than that.

_On the other side of town…_

Beth took off running to the playground and found a tunnel to hide in after hearing the words 'my daughter' from Rachel's friend.

"Ah, shit." Puck declared. He put his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. His head dropping, his mother had been right! How the fuck did she _always_ know he wouldn't be able to hold his tongue? Rachel gave him an annoyed look before trying to follow her little sister back to the playground. Her sorrow had been quickly replaced by anger, when Noah had said to give Beth a few minutes.

When Beth got to the tunnel, she saw there was already an older girl sitting there. Beth wasn't sure how old she was, but she could tell the blond girl was way older than her. The girl motioned for Beth to join her after she'd seen the little girl's hesitation. Beth shook her head no at first replying, "Mommy says not to talk to or sit with strangers."

"My name is Justyce, Justyce Freeman. Now we're not strangers. What's your name?" Beth sat down beside her in the tunnel, then they began talking.

"My name is Beth, um I don't know my real last name." The five year old decided quietly. Justyce, whom was twelve, giggled.

"How do you not know your last name?"

Beth let out an exasperated breath while she answered, "I _know_ my last name is Corcoran. But I can't remember what my _real_ last name is. Noah, or whoever, said it a minute ago." She explained as if it were a normal everyday thing. Forgetting one's last name. Now Justyce was confused.

"Your _real_ last name? What do you mean?" Beth rolled her blue eyes heavenly.

"That guy is my dad, like my real dad. My mommy adopted me, that lady," she hitched her thumb in Rachel's direction, "is my adopted sister." Then she covered her chest again with her arms in what she thought to be an intimidating way. Justyce seemed to ponder that for a time.

"Well, at least they love you. I was watching you guys earlier. Your? _Noah_, was staring at you like he wanted to hug you till you fell apart. And your sister said be careful. My mother tells me not to get arrested cause she'd not bailing my butt outta jail. Then she drinks her beer and falls asleep." Justyce wasn't sure why she was sharing her life story with a five year old, but it made her feel better and Beth uncrossed her arms and reached for Justyce's hand. At first the girl wasn't sure what to do. She stared at the little girl next to her.

"I'm sorry. Would you like to eat with us? Rachel, my sister, made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Beth offered, but Justyce just smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, thanks anyway. My best friend Dee always meets me here with her cousin D.J and his friend Ricky. Then we walk to Big Mama's house. She gives us lunch."

"Big Mama?" Beth asked. Justyce giggled again, explaining that's what Dee called her grandmother. Beth nodded her head. The girls said goodbye. Beth exited the tunnel to the right and Justyce exited to the left, where Beth saw three other bigger kids approaching. Justyce turned back to Beth, waved and smiled. Then she left.

_Meanwhile…_

"Give her a few minutes, Rach. That's what I always did when I heard my parents fighting. I'd run and hide somewhere." He gently dropped the arm he'd reached for earlier to stop her. Rachel still looked pissed, but conceded anyway.

"_We_ aren't her parents. _You_ are, as you so adamantly pointed out." Rachel couldn't stop herself sometimes. Puck hoisted his shoulders up and let them fall as he exhaled.

"Look, I want to be part of her life. I don't want to take her away from you. But I don't want you to take her away from me either." He answered in the most honest way he could without pissing Berry off again. _Wait, hadn't he been calling her Rachel all this time? Uh-oh. _He'd let himself get involved with her before he even thought about it. Back there by the picnic table when he'd said it was his place if he put himself there. _Mother_. _Fucker_. Rachel eyed him suspiciously, looked towards Beth, then back to Noah.

"Noah, I would _never_ take your rights away the way Quinn did. I hope you know that." Puck's face was one of shock and disbelief. That was the official moment he fell in love with Rachel Berry. _Fuck me_. That was also the moment his daughter rejoined them at the table.

Noah looked at Beth, then Rachel, then back to Beth. The five year old stared down both adults. She was looking at Noah, his eyes were…worried. And Rachel had sighed and then smiled. Maybe that Justyce girl had known what she was saying.

"Are you okay, little one? You want to talk about it?" Rachel reached for Beth, she hugged her big sister.

"Yes, I'm okay." Beth looked over Rachel's shoulder at Puck. He was standing there with his hands tucked in his pockets again. She whispered 'put me down' in Rachel's ear. Confused and curious, Rachel did so.

Beth walked over to Puck. She looked up at him, then down at her pink tennis shoes while she spoke, "Are you my real dad, Noah?" The most innocent of questions brought tears to Rachel's eyes immediately. She wondered how Noah was going to answer.

The man seemed stunned, he hadn't expected her to come right out and ask him like that. It was a little unsettling. He wasn't sure what to say. But he didn't want his daughter to _ever _think he didn't want her. Like he'd always thought his dad hadn't wanted him and Ariel. Puck squatted so he could be closer to Beth's height and gave his answer.

"Yes. I wanted to be your dad from the start. But I was young and I had no choice in the matter, really. No one asked me what I wanted, they just made decisions like I wasn't even there. So I'm going to ask you now, do you want me to be your dad? I know that your mommy is very sick right now. And that Rachel can take care of you," Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled briefly at those words, "But I'd like to help you if you'll let me." Puck felt tears welling in his hazel eyes, he held them at bay, though. That would so not be badass to cry in front of his daughter or Rachel.

Beth looked up from her shoes, she was crying too. That broke his own resolve as she nodded yes and his tears were set free. Rachel had been watching the whole time, she wasn't sure what to do with herself.

Beth threw her arms around her _dad's_ neck. Puck picked her up, squeezing tightly, but not so much she couldn't breathe. Rachel was still observing everything, sobbing now, as he shifted Beth to his hip and stretched his other arm to gather Rachel in a hug as well. This was such a perfect moment. He wasn't sure if he'd felt this happy in years. Rachel continued to cry as did Beth. It would be such an odd picture if anyone had been around to witness this 'blended family'. Outsiders would probably think they were an _actual_ family. Noah the caring dad, Rachel the nurturing mom, and Beth the doted daughter.

Quinn Fabray had not been at her parents house long when they'd had yet another argument. This time over a seemingly risqué dress design she was showing her mother, when her father had walked in and started ranting about how Satanic it was. _Please_, she thought, _such a fucking hypocrite_. She told her mother goodbye, that she was going to stay at Brittany's house tonight, and drove to the park across town. She had just been wandering around when she'd stumbled upon the site of a family embracing one another. It was nice to see some people had a wonderful family life. Hers lacked many things to be desired. She was watching them for a moment, it seemed the dad and his daughter had had some sort of fight. He was bent down to her level as the little girl was talking to him. From this distance, she didn't recognize either of the adults, though they seemed to be around her age, 21. She wasn't sure what drew her nearer, maybe it was the fact that she had longed for that feel good family thing since her parents had kicked her out. She had only walked ten feet or so when she finally recognized the woman. Rachel Berry, she knew that girl's nose (sorry, but one couldn't miss that) any where. But the guy was too busy looking at his daughter for her to get a full view of his face. Then it hit her, as soon as he'd pulled away from the woman and sat the little girl on the top of the picnic table. It was Noah Puckerman, which meant what? Quinn didn't know. They had seemed like any normal family until she'd gotten a look at Puck. And who's little dark haired girl was that? She decided she'd say hello. She would admit it, she was damn curious as to whom that little girl was. She had a feeling she knew, but wanted concrete evidence that it was her. So Quinn walked up on them as they were sitting down to eat. She cleared her throat, before speaking.

"Hi, guys. Wow, what are you guys doing? I haven't seen you in like what? Five years?" Quinn broke the silence. She was sure that Puck would say something rude, but she didn't expect to hear what Rachel was about to tell her.

"Hey, Quinn. How are you? You know Noah, this is my little sister Beth Corcoran." Rachel smiled up at her sweetly, okay a little sarcastically at best. But she felt Quinn deserved it. Maybe Rachel had tapped into some unknown dislike of the woman standing in front of her. She'd always been kind to Quinn, even when Q had been a perfect bitch to her in school.

Quinn's jaw dropped, but she quickly recovered as the little girl spoke to her.

"Hi, Quinn, I'm Beth. Nice to meet you." She held her hand out to Quinn to shake, as if she had no knowledge of whom she was. Which Quinn thought, in all reality, she doesn't. Puck seemed quite uncomfortable, which was very unlike him. Q focused on that after she'd said it was nice to meet Beth.

"Hello, Puck. How are you?" She made it a point to sit beside him on the bench where he and Beth were eating. Rachel was sitting alone on the other side and Q felt ironically superior . That's right, _we're _the family, _not _you. Quinn thought maliciously.

"Q, how's it going? Heard you were down at SCAD in Georgia. You liking it there?" He was being overly polite. Puck was seething at the way she'd sat next to him and Beth like she fucking belonged there. _Rachel_ belonged there, not this bitch.

"Yes, actually I am. It's a nice change from Lima, or _Loserville_, as I like to call it." She smirked. She was determined to make him feel like shit cause he was sitting with Beth and Rachel _fucking_ Berry. Like they were all a happy little family. For some reason that really pissed her off. It wasn't the fact that Beth was there, she really didn't care for the girl other than as the baby she'd let go. There were no other feelings in her heart associated with this five year old girl sitting next to Puck. She hadn't really been paying attention to Beth, which pissed both Puck and Rachel off. She was hell bent on making Puck suffer for even being around Berry. Quinn still disliked man hands very much.

"Excuse me, Miss Quinn? But I don't think Lima is _Loserville_, why do you? I happen to think it's a beautiful place. That's why my mommy told me we stayed here instead of joining my sister in New York." Beth commented, she wasn't sure what was going on. But she knew she didn't like the way this lady was making mean faces at her sister and talking ugly to her daddy.

Quinn blinked her eyes, tearing them away from the pissed look on Puck's face. Then she looked around to the little girl.

"What?" Quinn asked, then looked over to Berry, "You live in New York?" She was floored, she suddenly lost all her momentum. She'd actually done it? Rachel had made it to NY? She was stunned into silence when she heard Beth gloat,

"Yes, my sister is on Broadway. Ever heard of that?" Beth cocked an eyebrow at Quinn. She looked almost like Puck with that gesture. Quinn laughed nervously.

"Yes, of course. Well, congrats, Berry. I mean, Rachel. I'm sorry I've been so rude. I guess I just can't help myself sometimes when I see the people I went to high school with. I instantly fall back into bitch mode." Quinn admonished. Rachel told her it was fine, Puck didn't say anything cause he was too busy watching Beth to see what she was going to say or do next.

"That's not a nice word, you know? My mommy says those are curse words and should never be said." Beth stated matter-of-factly. Quinn didn't even cringe or feel anything at the word mother used in the sense of someone else. Rachel seemed to notice this at the same time as Puck looked at Quinn to see if she'd respond to 'mommy' too. Nothing.

"Well, Beth, your mommy is right. I'm sorry for saying it." With that, she slid off the bench next to Puck and joined Rachel on the other side. Which shocked the hell out of Rachel.

"So tell me more about New York! What's it like? I bet you love it, and probably have like a ton of boyfriends. Gimme the details." Quinn spoke to Rachel as if they'd been best friends all their lives, thus giving Rachel another uncomfortable shock.

Puck, however, bowed at the thought of Rachel having 'lots of boyfriends'. He didn't like that thought at all and apparently Beth didn't either cause she joined the adult's conversation again.

"Rachel doesn't have a boyfriend. If my mommy dies, Rachel and my daddy are going to get married and take care of me." Beth stated before taking another bite of her pb and j sandwich.

That had done it, Quinn fumed, "what? Your…you know he's your daddy?" She wasn't sure if she was furious because Beth knew whom Puck was and didn't know whom Quinn was. Or if she was mad about the fact that the woman she'd chosen to be Beth's mother was dying or if it was all because Rachel might actually be her new mother soon. Quinn was confused, she felt like the five year old out of the loop of an adult conversation she never should have interrupted.

"Sweetie, do you know whom your real mommy is?" Quinn tried for broke, this further angered Rachel and Puck.

"Of course she does, you fucking bitch! Shelby is her mother! And if you don't remove yourself from my presence right now, I'll remove you myself." Beth's eyes grew big at the string of curses that escaped her sister's mouth. Puck was also surprised, but a bit proud. And Quinn was sincerely affronted.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Quinn tried, Rachel calmed herself.

"Look, Quinn, I understand your confused and probably upset right now," Rachel took hold of Quinn's arm and lead her away from the table. She didn't want Beth to hear anymore of the conversation if she happened to curse again, "but _don't_ do that to her. She's just learned, in like the _past_ few days, that her _mother_ is dying of cancer. She's also just met her _adopted_ sister for the first time and her _real_ dad as well. Now tell me, is there any part of that you _don't _understand?" Rachel finished by patronizing Quinn as if she were actually five.

"Okay, I get it. I was just so awe struck with the scene at first. The perfect family I'd seen before I'd recognized you and Puck. I don't mean anything by it. I guess I'm a little jealous that you have always had such a great family, and even Puck's mom is great. Though she and I really didn't get along, and his dad is an asshole. But he's coped. I never wanted Beth to raise, but it makes me feel like an outsider while I'm sitting with the three of you. I apologize for the discomfort I've caused all of you. I'm just going to go back to my car and head back to Georgia. If you're ever around Atlanta, you know if your show comes to Atlanta, look me up. I'd really like us to be friends. But this? This is too much. I'm proud that Puck is taking this seriously. I always knew he would, I'm sure you have too. So, I'm going to get on the road. Bye, Rachel." Quinn finished her drawn out explanation and left without a backwards glance at any of them.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! I finally got around to Quinn, I know it wasn't much, but I don't really care to confuse Beth any further, so this is probably the last time we'll see Q. Kay? Well, review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_** all rights belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox…I'm only borrowing the characters for a little bit of fun writing! **

**Chapter 6**

Rachel watched Quinn walk away. It was a relief and a curse at the same time. She felt unusually sympathetic for the other girl. Almost as much sympathy as she had when Quinn had been pregnant with Beth. But she felt relieved because, she so didn't need anymore drama in her life right now. She was all stocked up on crazy, drama, sickness, and demanding five year olds. Add a little Noah Puckerman into that mix, she had herself an atomic bomb! She sighed to herself and turned to see what her sister and the girl's father were up to. She smiled at the scene in front of her.

Puck was wiping peanut butter off the corner of Beth's mouth. He looked up as he felt Rachel's presence, and smiled.

"What was that about? I've never heard those kinds of words leave your mouth before. Quinn must have really pissed you off." Puck started. Beth gave him a meaningful look before replying.

"Daddy! Watch your language!" He just smiled down at the dark haired little girl. _His_ little girl. Wow.

"I'm sorry little one," he looked over at Rachel while continuing, "So, what do we do now? I mean…" His words trailed off. Rachel was staring at him with Beth, picturing a future that seemed so close, yet so far away. What if? What if, she thought, she ended up marrying Noah and taking care of Beth with him? She suddenly felt nauseated.

_Shelby_. Rachel was so confused. She didn't know how she could be seeing a future picture without her mother? The air felt cooler, she rubbed her arms as chills went up one and down the other.

"Why don't we get back? I'm, um, not feeling so well. Beth? You ready?" Rachel shot a look in Puck's direction that made him close his mouth before he could utter the sentence that lye on his tongue. Beth simply nodded her head.

The three of them silently packed up the leftovers of their picnic, the mood ruined with the appearance of Quinn and the feelings stirring in the pit of Rachel's stomach. She was definitely not looking forward to getting back to the hospital. Not because she didn't want to see her mother, but because she didn't want to think bad thoughts or see that future where her mother didn't exist.

On the way back to their respective vehicles, Puck had his own thoughts running a marathon in his mind. He wondered if Beth really wanted him to be her father. He also wondered if what his daughter said really would happen? He and Rachel marrying and taking care of Beth together. He smiled slightly, the thought wasn't entirely revolting. He didn't want to light himself on fire because of it.

"Daddy? Are you going to come back to my other daddies' house?" Beth asked before Rachel had unlocked the door to the BMW. Rachel froze, her fathers weren't Beth's fathers. But it did make sense if you viewed it through a five year old brain. Puck stiffened.

"What do you mean?" He asked calmly, Rachel could see the anger boiling behind the words. She'd known Noah for many years, she could tell you almost _everything_ there was to know about Noah Puckerman.

"She means, Noah, my parents' house. That's where we stayed last night." Rachel was praying that he would get the hint or the fact that Beth was five. She saw the anger dissipate.

"Oh. Um, I think I need to go to my house first. I have to talk to your Grandma, tell her about you. You should go with your sister and see your mommy. Okay? I'll see you again real soon." Noah explained as he walked over to Beth. He had gotten down to her eye level once again. He loved seeing the widening of her blue eyes as he said 'grandma'.

"I have a grandma? I wanna meet her, daddy! Can I? Can I, Rachel?" She looked from her father to her sister. Rachel smiled, and shrugged.

"Yeah, but let's go see mommy first, kay?" Rachel tried to distract her little sister, but wasn't sure how effective she would be.

"Okay. Bye, daddy!" She hugged Puck's neck, then waved as Rachel buckled her in her booster seat.

Puck and Rachel stood there, silently staring at the other. He had his hands in his pockets again and she was pushing a thick strand of hair behind one of her ears. The air felt heavy around them, even though there was a light breeze blowing. Before Quinn had shown up, they were actually laughing with each other and generally enjoying the other's company. Now things felt awkward and they both hated that feeling.

"Look, Rach. I know things are weird right now. But do you think we could continue hanging out? I'd like to get to know Beth some more and I'd like to take her to meet my mom and Ariel too. Plus, you know, it's not so bad being around you either." He playfully threw in that last part to break the tension. It seemed to work. Rachel nodded with a smile on her face.

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow. We're going to get back to the hospital. I need to see how my mother is doing. But thank you for today, Noah. It really makes me feel better knowing I've still got you as a friend." She lightly hugged him. As she was getting in her car, his heart was cracking. _Friend? _

That was not where he wanted to be, but he'd take it for now. He made his way back home, he couldn't wait to tell his mother and Ariel all about Beth. As well as tell Finn about his encounter with the women they both loved in high school. He smirked to himself at that thought, he'd rub it good in Finn's face. He wasn't sure why he wanted to do it. But he supposed it was because he'd been back and forth with Finn through the years over both Quinn and Rachel.

It didn't take Puck long to reach his house. The drive was slightly more than ten minutes. He had a shit eating grin on his face as he walked in the front door. His mother had already left for work, and Ariel was no where to be seen. His excitement faded, he was so ready to tell them about Beth. He decided to call Finn, he knew Finn probably had something going on. But he didn't care, he had to tell someone, he was practically bursting at the seems and that wasn't like him. He walked into the kitchen and dialed Finn's cell. To his distress, Finn didn't answer. _Shit_.

Guess he'd just go take a nap. He fell asleep quickly, though his thoughts were alive with Rachel and Beth's faces, the way they'd smiled when the three of them were talking and eating their sandwiches.

Rachel walked into the hospital in Lima, her little sister in tow. She was slightly upset. Why had she told Noah they were friends? She wanted to be so much more than that. But her priorities as of now were Shelby and Beth. She'd simply get to Noah eventually. All that Rachel heard as she opened the heavy wooden door was the low beeps and whirls of the hospital equipment, as she and Beth walked inside.

The sight was depressing, Shelby lie in the adjustable bed, tubes and machines surrounding her. Beth's grip tightened on her sister's hand. She was frightened by what her five year old eyes were seeing. Rachel squeezed gently to show she understood. The two girls took a seat in the two chairs on either side of the bed. Rachel wanted to ease Beth's anxiety, so she began softly speaking to their mother. Beth hopped from her chair and joined Rachel in hers. The two sat there quietly talking about their day to Shelby. Rachel had always heard coma patients could hear what was going on around them. She hoped it was true. She began singing when she saw Beth's eyes drooping. She thought she'd get her little sister to sleep for a nap and then they would go back to the Berry Residence.

If Shelby could hear them, there was no sign or indication to Rachel. The woman's body still lay limp and her breathing was even because of the breathing apparatus connected to her taunt face. Rachel sighed audibly, she wasn't sure what to do. She had to get back to New York soon or she would go insane. But she knew that wouldn't benefit her or Beth, or Shelby for that matter; if she pretended this wasn't happening. She looked at her sister's sleeping form, the way she held her mouth looked identical to the way Noah held his mouth while asleep. She'd seen him asleep numerous times in high school, well mostly during their math class. Well, on the days that he actually showed up. She quietly laughed to herself. One could see the family resemblance between father and daughter, that was the honest truth.

Rachel was staring quietly at her mother when her cell began to vibrate. She looked at the caller id, it was her dad Jeffrey.

"Hello, hi dad. Yeah, we're fine. At the hospital, I don't know. We've been here for a while. Beth is asleep, oh yeah she had a great time. Well, until Quinn showed up," Rachel could feel her father's outrage through the phone, "no, no. She doesn't know anything other than, well, that Noah is her father."

"What? You told her? Rachel of all the insensitive, irresponsible things to do!" Jeffrey was slightly peeved.

"Dad, please! I didn't tell her, she overheard Noah and I talking. Well, arguing is more accurate." she whispered, trying to explain herself.

"Rachel, dammit! I have told you and told you. If you and that boy can't be civil to one another; do not talk to each other!" Jeffrey was even more cross. Rachel rolled her eyes even though her dad couldn't see.

"Look, I'm tired and I'm coming home soon. Noah and I have always been this way and always will be; that's us. Deal with it, or get the fuck over it." Rachel was angry, she rarely let it get to her, but her dad had pushed her too far. She hung up, giving him no chance to retaliate whether with words or punishment. She smirked, one that vaguely reminded her of Noah; his influence on her had been rubbing off more in the last few days than in the last ten years of her knowing him.

**A/N: Next, Puck finally gets to tell his mother and his sister about his daughter. Thank you for being patient while I found the time to update : ) ****Sorry this was short. Longer updates will follow soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters, just love the show immensely! **

_Sunday morning_

Loud banging from the kitchen below woke up Puck the next morning; he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and swung his feet off his bed. He ran to his bathroom to splash his face with water and rinse his mouth out. He was so ecstatic to tell them about his time with Beth! He bounded down the stairs to the kitchen; dropping a quick kiss on top of Ariel's head as she sat at the table rolling biscuits. His mother was by the stove, adjusting an eye to get something started for breakfast. He kissed her cheek and grabbed a pan from a cabinet close by.

"How'd it go yesterday? What does she look like?" His mother asked. She was having trouble hiding her excitement. Puck smiled to himself. His mother was still facing the stove, but was listening intently.

"Well, she's got long dark hair. She has the most amazing blue eyes, but the rest of her is definitely Jewish." Puck was still reeling from the fact that his daughter looked more Jewish than he originally anticipated. His mother's shock was evident on her face as she turned from the stove and her eyes widened. Even Ariel smiled brightly at that statement.

"Oh, Noah! I'm so happy! So, what did she think of you? Did she seem distant at all at 'Rachel's friend'?" His mother questioned, she had turned back to the food in the frying pan, and it had started burning. So she didn't see the way he bit his lip. Unfortunately for Puck, Ariel saw his expression.

"What did you do, you big dummy? You look like you did something wrong and are afraid to admit it." Ariel acknowledged. Puck shook his fist at his teenage sister. Ariel had gotten his mother's attention, damn.

"Noah, did something happen that you're not telling us? Well?" Ruby Puckerman had turned away from the stove, had her arms crossed in front of her, and was tapping her foot impatiently. She just had a feeling her fear that Beth would find out who he was had in fact occurred.

"Fuck!" He said as he usually did, his mother gave him that look again. The look that tells him to watch his mouth without those actual words.

"Okay, so Rachel and I argued a bit. Beth had been playing on the slide so I thought she was occupied. Anyway, she came back at the exact moment I say to Rachel, 'she's my daughter and she needs a father more than she needs a sister'. Needless to say, Rachel was pissed, Beth runs off, and then of course to top it all off…Quinn shows up!" He explained in one breath. His mother's face turned red, like some cartoon character with steam floating out of their ears. Ariel's mouth drops open, like she's about to start catching flies.

"What? Are you kidding me? You allowed it to come tumbling out of your mouth, just like that? Noah, how could you do that? I told you not to let Beth find out! And what the hell was Quinn doing there?" Puck was amazed that his mother wasn't nearly as pissed as he expected and floored that she even said 'hell'. He was probably a little proud too, just because his mother rarely said curse words in English. They were usually spoken in Yiddish and he didn't really understand those words.

"Seriously? That saintly bitch showed up?" Ariel finally formed words and her mother shot her a look of disappointment.

Puck continued to tell them the rest of what happened. His mother and sister both looked appropriately upset at the moments he'd felt upset the day before. They also seemed surprised that Rachel, of all people, had cussed out Quinn as well. They assumed she'd picked that up from living in New York all these years.

The Puckerman's ate their breakfast in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. They weren't sure how to feel or what to say. The excitement had disappeared, and then came back once Puck had told them that Beth wanted him to be her father. The pride that had engulfed his heart had also sent rays of sunshine to the other two people in his family.

_Berry Residence_

Rachel hadn't spoken to either of her dads when she'd gotten home from the hospital the night before. She simply took Beth upstairs and had lain the little girl in her bed, then had lain beside her to sleep. Her head had been swimming with emotions that she was still trying to get a hold on. She wasn't sure how she felt, her mother hadn't responded at all and Dr. Mann hadn't had any good news for them either. Apparently, Shelby was not going to awake anytime in the near future. That got Rachel planning and thinking of what she would have to do. Should she stay in NY and take Beth with her? That would undoubtedly cause issues with Noah and she didn't want to put him through that hellish torture.

But her life was there, not here in Lima. She'd been up most the night thinking of other options. What if…what if she and Noah _did _get married? That thought crossed her mind more than she cared to admit. She and Noah would raise Beth together, but that might be odd to the five year old. Then again, when she thought of how Beth had told Quinn that exact thing; she was certain her little sister would have no problem with that concept.

Then there was Beth, she had to consider the fact that Beth had been raised in Ohio. Her mother had decided to stay here. When she could have taken Beth anywhere, even New York. Shelby Corcoran had stayed close to Rachel's dads. Sometimes Rachel liked to imagine it was so that Shelby could watch her grow up; sadly, she hadn't seen her mother once during those five years when she could have. Shelby had not bothered Rachel at all, hadn't even come to her graduation from William McKinley High School. All these thoughts were swirling around Rachel's already dysfunctional mind. She couldn't hate her mother, she shouldn't hate her, but in some unorthodox way; she did. She hated the fact that she was now responsible for someone other than herself; and loved it at the same time. She was confused, she was sure she didn't want to be alone. Hell, she didn't even have a steady boyfriend back in New York. She dated, but it was never anything serious and she _most definitely _did not sleep with anyone.

At around ten in the morning, Beth woke up her sister. She had already gone to the bathroom and was ready for breakfast. She wondered if Rachel's daddies, Brian and Jeffery, would be around today. She was sad her mommy hadn't talked to her the day before and she started feeling as if her mommy would never speak to her again. This was too puzzling for Beth to think about; instead she pushed it away and focused on waking Rachel.

"Come on, Rach. Get up, please? I'm hungry and I want to see daddy and grandma today!" Beth's blue eyes rolled to the ceiling when Rachel shooed her like she was a fly. So she pounced on the bed, and began jumping up and down beside her sister. If that didn't wake her up, Beth didn't know what would.

Finally Rachel processed what was happening; she gingerly grabbed Beth by the ankles, yanked them out from under the small girl, and started tickling her like mad. Beth was howling with giggles by the time Brian and Jeffrey rushed into the room. The scene before them too precious for words.

Suddenly, Jeffrey's anger faded. He couldn't be upset with his daughter any longer. She was trying so hard to deal with the curve ball life had thrown her. He smiled at the two girls; the smaller of the two noticed and cried for them to help her. Then the four of them fell into a heap on Rachel's bedroom floor; laughing as if their lives depended upon it.

"That was fun! Let's do it again tomorrow morning!" Beth exclaimed. The three adults rolled their eyes and shook their heads as a response. Beth chuckled and said she was hungry.

The four of them went downstairs to eat; not realizing that the Puckerman's were doing the exact same thing across town.

At about four in the afternoon, Noah called Rachel's cell. She smiled as she recognized his mother's home number. She was pleased, to say the least. She told Beth who was on the phone and the little girl squealed with delight. She wanted to talk to her father right away.

"Hey, daddy! What are you doing? Me and Rachel have been playing all morning, then she got out the karaoke machine and we sang for hours!" Beth excitedly told Puck.

"That's great, little one. Yeah, your sister has always thought music could make the world seem nicer. So, what did you two sing? And did Rachel steal the show?" Puck asked his daughter. Just hearing her voice made his whole being warm and fuzzy. He listened intensely to everything Beth was saying, almost committing her words to memory for fear of never hearing her voice again. He had been thinking and discussing things with his mom and sister. His mother had asked his opinion on where he wanted Beth to live. Of course, she pointed out the fact that Rachel had a place of her own and he did not. Leave it to his mother to ruin his happiness. He kept telling himself that's what his mother's intention had been; to ruin his happiness. Deep down, though, he knew she was speaking the truth and showing him he needed to think like the adult he was. And especially, _not_ act like the teenager she knew he'd been feeling like.

To his own surprise, he had been feeling a bit nostalgic. He supposed it was because he had been with Rachel all the day before. He felt he was getting to know her again and his feelings had come rushing back in; feelings he hadn't thought he still possessed.

"Yeah, she sang more than me. But I think it's cause she knows more songs then I do. We had fun, though. Are you coming to get us so I can meet grandma and Aunt Ariel?" Beth's voice was thick with enthusiasm. Puck sighed, content that she felt that way.

"Sure, let me talk with Rach and we'll see what we can do, kay?" He asked his daughter, she quickly handed Rachel the phone.

Once Rachel received the phone, they were both talking quickly. So quickly in fact, Beth couldn't keep up so she left the room and went to find something on television.

The plans were set for that evening. A dinner with Ruby and Ariel. Rachel was nervous; she hadn't been around Puck's family since they'd dated in high school.

_Hours later…_

Rachel pulled up to Puck's house, she was still uneasy about the dinner; but thought this might be a great opportunity to discuss future plans. She was sadly beginning to accept the fact that her mother was probably not going to wake up. She brushed her sadness away to be a more approachable guest in the Puckerman home.

"Rachel! Wow, look at you, still short as ever. I'm only kidding, well partially!" Ariel exclaimed as she opened the door. Rachel looked at the teenager, shocked at the purple hair and piercing. She just hoped the evidence wasn't on her face. Ariel was indeed taller than she. Not by much, but taller all the same.

"Ariel, wow! You have grown up so much in the last five years. What happened to that sweet ten year old that used to beg me to watch 'Life with Derek'?" Rachel gave Ariel a squeeze. Then she noticed Beth staring wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry. Ariel Puckerman, meet your niece, Beth Corcoran. Beth, this is your Aunt Ariel." Rachel introduced the two girls. Ariel held out her hand to Beth; she hesitated at first, then took the outstretched hand.

"Hi. You wanna come in?" Ariel asked Beth, she nodded her response and Rachel closed the door behind them.

Puck came bounding down the stairs of his mother's home, as his eyes fell on the two women standing in front of him. Rachel looked beautiful; he had noticed how different she seemed the day before, but only now was he realizing just how perfect she was. Her dark hair was curled, and then swept up into a clip; her makeup was light and pretty. He looked at his daughter, her hair was exactly the same; she was also wearing a similar outfit to Rachel's. They were the most angelic creatures he'd ever seen. He felt his cheeks grow warm as he saw Rachel was looking at him, appraisingly.

"Noah, you look handsome." She said simply, and then smiled. Beth turned her attention to her father.

"Daddy! I love your pretty green shirt. It doesn't even have wrinkles in it." Beth smiled as Puck pulled her to him for a hug.

"Hey, little one. You look like a beautiful angel in that white dress." He told his daughter.

"Rachel picked it out, she said we could match. See? She's wearing white too. Do you think she looks like an angel too?" Beth smiled innocently, though Puck suspected that she was actually being coy.

"Yes, I do," he answered, looking at Rachel. She blushed and averted her eyes. He continued, "Would you like to meet your grandmother?" Beth's blue eyes lit up and she grabbed his offering hand.

Rachel watched the two with a small amount of amusement. Ariel had been studying the older woman. She'd taken in Rachel's demeanor; the way she had smiled at her brother and the blushing. Ariel thought, oh my god, Rachel and Noah are starting to fall in love. She rubbed her hands together, thinking of ways to get these two alone. She'd have to get her mom in on it too, but a plan was hatching in Ariel Puckerman's sinister mind.

Ruby Puckerman nearly cried when her son introduced her to his daughter. He had been right about the Jewish heritage being prominent in Beth. Ruby was ecstatic and could hardly wait to spend some one on one time with the little beauty in white.

Dinner was very nice and Rachel had relaxed immensely. Ruby always was a great cook and the wine she'd poured for herself, Noah, and Rachel seemed to help a lot.

"So, Rachel, how is New York? I hear stories from your dads from time to time. I even caught one of your performances on public television. I guess it was a few months back. You know how they show plays and musicals sometimes?" Ruby asked her. Rachel dabbed her mouth with her napkin daintily before speaking.

"Yes, so what did you think? I enjoy living there, it's so much to take in sometimes." Rachel explained.

"I actually have to say I enjoyed it, but the nudity, of course; was a put off. I mean, it was censored on the television. But do you feel strange on stage during those scenes?" Ruby hadn't realized what she was saying apparently, or what it seemed to be doing to Noah; because there was a choking sound that offhandedly caught the female attention.

"Are you okay there, bro?" Ariel asked

"Noah, oh my gosh, did you swallow it wrong, you know you should slow down while eating. I don't know how many times I had to tell you that as a teenager." His mother interjected.

"Daddy! Are you okay? Rachel hurry, before he passes out like mommy did and never wakes up!" Beth's frantic voice made Ruby and Ariel tear up; not to mention Noah as well. He hadn't realized the impact Shelby's fainting had made on his daughter's tender mind.

Rachel hurriedly made her way out of her chair and pulled on Puck's arms. For someone her size, she had found uncanny strength to pull him up. She had done a few thrusts on his stomach. He didn't have anything lodged, and grabbed her arms with his hands then pulling her in front of him to tell her he was fine. That's when he saw the tears streaking down her cheeks, his heart broke and he engulfed her in his arms. Beth was crying as well, though he had repeatedly told her 'daddy's fine'. Ruby grabbed her granddaughter up in her lap since the child was sitting in the chair next to her.

"Mom, let's take Beth into the kitchen, I think we might have some ice cream. You want some?" Ariel thought quickly. It was the only way to pull the attention away from her five year old niece's fears.

"Are you really okay, daddy?" Beth asked again. Puck told her he was and that he was just going to calm her sister down, that it was okay for her to go with Mimi (that's what Ruby had told Beth to call her) and Aunt Ariel. Beth nodded, disappearing into the kitchen with the other two women.

Rachel had still been quietly sobbing and Puck still had her in his embrace.

"Rach? Hey, look at me, Rachel." He spoke in soft tones, so he wouldn't scare her. She finally lifted her head from his chest.

"I was so frightened, Noah. I know you're okay and maybe I freaked out because of my mother's situation. I just don't know…what I'm going to do." She trailed off and began sobbing again.

"Hey, I know. Look, I…", he lifted her head so their eyes could meet before he continued, "I was shocked when I heard my mother say there was nudity in your play. And I started thinking about you…with no clothes on and well…" He saw the smile creep slowly onto Rachel's face, her sobs subsiding.

"And?" She prompted. He thought to himself, _Oh hell no, she's going to make me say it, isn't she? _

"And, well, my mind drifted to the gutter and I swallowed a piece of chicken that I hadn't chewed enough. Are you happy now? I find you attractive as hell and though I've not seen you naked; I've thought about seeing you millions of times."

Rachel's cheeks were crimson as she thought over what he'd said.

"Noah, I…thank you. For being around these last few days and for inviting us over here. And for giving me that very wonderful memory of you choking at the prospect of seeing me nude." She stated, the smile was growing wider on her lips.

"Anytime, Berry." He whispered, afraid that he would once again pop the protective bubble they seemed to be in.

Rachel felt herself gravitating toward him, she didn't want to stop herself; this annoyed her and thrilled her in the same instance.

Puck was leaning toward her too, unable to stop the invisible string pulling the two adults together. Soon, their lips met the other's. At first it was surprisingly sweet, then a passion took over; enveloping the two in a tangle of desire neither seemed prepared for.

"Noah…" Rachel whispered as the two parted; her face a myriad of emotion.

"Yeah?" He asked quietly; his eyes still closed from the contact.

"I want to be with you, but I don't know how or where to start." She admitted to him; surprising him and herself with the confession. She quickly looked up into his face, searching for his feelings on the subject.

"I want to be with you too, Rachel. That scares the shit out of me and captivates me at the same time. But Beth, do you think she would be okay with that?" Puck admitted.

The two gazed at each other, she hastily reminded him of what Beth had said to Quinn the day before; almost afraid he'd turn her down even though it was clear he felt the same. He smiled the most brilliant of smiles she had ever seen on Noah Puckerman's face.

They agreed to talk to Beth to be sure, soon their happy bubble had to burst; Beth walked in with her aunt and grandmother.

Then all four adults began talking about the fact that Puck was okay, and not going to be hospitalized. Thus, easing Beth's fears and making the darkened tensions lighter.


End file.
